


Odinson Investigations

by slamncram (GettheSalt)



Series: Trettien [30]
Category: Thor (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Alternate Universe - Human, Based On Buzzfeed Unsolved, Fictober, Gen, Implied Relationships, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sharing Clothes, Step-Sibling Incest, Web Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettheSalt/pseuds/slamncram
Summary: Darcy enjoys being an editor for the web series. Surprisingly, it's not the web series itself that's most amusing thing about the job.





	Odinson Investigations

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 30/31. We're one day away from Hallowe'en, I had to throw in SOME KIND of ghost/demon hunting reference!

“I know you’re not going to listen to me, but is that really necessary?”

Loki didn’t turn away from the visor mirror, but Darcy knew Sif hadn’t expected him to. They had been doing this gig for a while, but Sif had been friends with the Odinsons long before the web series had become the international sensation that it was now. She’d grown up with Thor and Loki, unlike Darcy, who had only met them when she’d been assigned to the series as the editor. She knew what to expect when it came to the two of them.

“Listen, Sif. We have something like two million subscribers for our little ghost hunting web series, and at least one million of them comment ‘where’s the KVD?’ when I don’t do this.” Loki did turn away from the mirror then, shifting in the passenger seat of their production van to give Sif and Darcy a wide smile. His lips were painted black, something that had become his trademark on the channel. If they were doing an investigation, Loki was wearing his Everlasting liquid lipstick. If he wasn’t, the rumours flew. Their subscribers seemed to think it was a good luck charm.

Though, why they would want the Odinsons to have good luck in what they were doing was beyond Darcy.

“So? Let them comment it. I don’t know if tonight is going to yield anything anyway.” Sif said, looking out the open side door of the van. On the lawn of the old Victorian house, Thor, Fandral and Volstagg were unpacking equipment. Thor was clearly directing what was to be done with all of it, and the other two were nodding along. Thor was easy to get along with. Of the two brothers, he was the sunnier one, the one who tended to be less of a diva.

Not that Darcy disliked Loki’s diva ways. She found them pretty enjoyable, in fact.

“It might. It might not. But people will watch anyway. Besides, it’s the banter they’re watching for.” Loki pushed open the passenger side door of the van, and stepped down, his black combat boots clunking on the metal step before he was swinging the door shut and striding across the lawn.

“He has a point.” Darcy pointed out, shifting across the bench seat, closer to Sif. She was flipping through paperwork for tonight. Legal contracts, rental agreements. Everything the production head needed to make sure their little adventure to the supposedly haunted Stanley House was on the up-and-up. “They’re watching for Loki’s sass, Thor’s ass, the _chance_ of a ghost, and the whole pseudo in--”

“--Don’t.” Sif warned, holding up a finger. “We don’t talk about that.”

Darcy shrugged, shifting around Sif to step out of the van herself.

“All right. So, Odinson Investigations, season 5, episode 3. The Stanley House.” She announced, breaking up whatever conversation had been going on. Hogun had come back from inside the house with a map of the premises, and was clearly going over the floor plan with the step-brother hosts of their half-hour web series. “Go in, you need the parlour, the master bedroom, and then the attic. Spirit box in all three, see if we get anything. Doubtful, but the audience loves the vague blip of ‘ _spaghetti_ ’ or whatever else we get on that thing. While you guys are in the attic, we’ll set up in the basement for the sleepover.”

Thor nodded, crossing his arms. “And then you guys will be back in the morning to pick us up?”

“Take you back to the hotel so you can actually sleep, more like.” Fandral pointed out. “You’re going to be up all night listening to whatever goes bump in that house.”

Thor laughed. “We haven’t seen an actual ghost or demon or _anything_ yet, Fandral. The Stanley House is going to be another unsolved mystery for the Odinsons.”

“You shouldn’t say that,” Loki commented. “You’re going to make whatever’s in there mad.”

“Aw, brother. Don’t be scared. I’ll protect you.”

“Okay, enough with the off-camera banter.” Sif interrupted, joining them from the van. Thor, who had been tugging Loki in by his arm, let go, and Darcy smirked. “Fandral, you’re going in with them, doing the wide capture. You two, get your GoPros on, and let’s get this going. It’s getting late.”

It was a damn good thing that Sif was the production head, or else nothing would get done, a lot of the time. While Thor, Loki and Fandral set off into the national historic site to explore, record their narration, and look for ghosts to harass, Darcy went into the basement with Volstagg and Hogun, setting up bedrolls for the two hosts, along with cameras in two opposing corners of the room. Coverage for whatever might happen when the two attempted to sleep in a haunted house.

Darcy knew what was likely to happen. She was the editor, and she knew what gaps in the film meant.

It certainly didn’t mean ghosts.

Once the set-up was done, she headed back up, waiting for the brothers to come back down. It wasn’t long before they did, and once they had, Darcy couldn’t help but notice the costume change.

“You know, the comment section is going to go wild over Loki wearing your jacket, Thor.”

“I know.” Thor replied with a grin, his arm going around Loki’s shoulders, fingers gripping the leather of his own jacket. Loki looked little in it, his slender frame almost devoured. Paired with his black lipstick and boots, he made quite the picture.

The real mystery of Odinson Investigations, week to week, was the truth behind Loki and Thor’s relationship, and the entire crew knew it. It was a secret they all kept by an unspoken promise. No matter what comments they got on the videos, what tweets they received, no one elaborated. Nothing beyond ‘ _they’re brothers_ ’.

In the morning, though, when Darcy picked them up, bleary-eyed and stiff from their night in the basement, she knew what the footage would show. Or rather, what it wouldn’t show.

The Odinsons were a web series sensation.

They were also some of the weirdest people Darcy had ever met, and she wouldn’t have them any other way.


End file.
